


My Sweet Girl

by Microsoftgirl24



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Child Abandonment, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftgirl24/pseuds/Microsoftgirl24
Summary: In Minnesota there was a woman who owned a foster home, she was looking for a little girl named Emma Swan. Once she found her she wasn't going to let her go no matter what or who stood in her way. All she wanted was a family that loved her. Her Sweet Girl was her family.
Relationships: Prince Charming | David Nolan & Emma Swan, Snow Queen | Ingrid | Sarah Fisher & Emma Swan, Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard & Emma Swan
Kudos: 9





	1. New Ward

The whole car ride Emma debated crying, after what had happened..again. She trusted someone and they broke that trust and lied to her, proving her point. She'll never find a family to love her for who she was, Lily was just another name on the list of empty promises in which over the years since she was two she had lost count of how many it now makes. She kept her eyes out the window avoiding the social worker who had taken her file for the time being to place her in a new foster home until she was eventually shipped back to Maine.

The whole ride to the unknown house, Emma already decided that she would run away again as soon as everyone in the house goes to sleep. The social worker had pulled up to the house in the van, she parked in the driveway of the house parking.

The social worker glanced behind her at Emma as if to check if she hadn't jumped out of the car while moving to give her a snouty look along with a frown upon her woman retrieved the folder of papers that consisted of Emma's file, before exiting the car and opening the back seat car door to let Emma out.

The social worker said nothing as she made sure she walked behind Emma in case she were to run off, they walked up the pathway to the front door of the foster home. Emma could tell already there were many kids in the home which meant she wasn't going to eat much, yup she was going to run.

The foster mother smiled at her as soon as she saw her face while opening the door, she introduced herself as Ingrid. To Emma she seemed genuinely nice and warmly welcoming, however, Emma knew deep down that whatever seemed too good to be true always is.

The social worker soon left after Ingrid escorted Emma inside the house, she could see multiple children running around shouting or sitting around. Ingrid had then talked about the house and the schedule to which Emma tuned out while looking around, she leads Emma upstairs where the kid's rooms were. She told Emma her bunk was down the hall to the right while she had broken up a fight between two young boys roughhousing.

Emma walked down the hall and felt someone slip the video camera she had kept from when she was with Lily, it was a boy who turned it on and ran into the bedroom Emma was headed for.

"Give it to me" she protested while trying multiple times to make reaches to grab the camera from the boy from then on she knew would be a problem for her. The boy shoved her away multiple times grinning into the camera and laughing at Emma's expense.

"Give it back, Kevin" the lady Ingrid sternly told the boy from the hallway before she came into the room finding where Emma had gone, she glanced at her as if to make sure she was okay.

"The camera is Emma's, not yours" she stood closely next to Emma telling the boy before she moved over to the boy. "We respect property in this household don't we Kevin" she held out her hand in which the boy 'Kevin' then placed in her hand the camera.

He replied with a sigh "Yes ma'am" Ingrid then motioned for him to leave the room, in which he obeyed.

Ingrid then turned towards Emma once more before holding out the camera to her. "Here you go Emma" she spoke softly with a calm smile on her face.

Emma then took the camera wanting it back with a frown, upset the boy had taken it.

Ingrid seeing this comforted her. "It's okay sweetie, I know you're new here but your gonna be just fine" she smiled comfortingly while she nodded her head knowing what she said to be true. She patted Emma's shoulder while walking out of the doorway.

"Okay lights out in fifteen, don't forget to brush your teeth" she announced in the hallway to all the children which echoed. Emma made moves to leave through the doorway but before she could the boy 'Kevin' blocked it hanging on the door frame.

"It's your choice sweetie, you can either give me that camera tomorrow or I can make your life a living hell" he chuckled as he finished nastily before brushing off the door frame and walking away.

Emma knew then and there she had to leave that very night, she knew without a doubt she wasn't giving up the camera and she wasn't most certainly going to be Kevin's punching bag. She wasn't going to go through that again, she still had the cuts, bruises, and marks to show for it.

She was leaving that night.

The woman Ingrid had made sure everyone was sleeping and in bed and when she came into the room Emma sleeping in, Emma pretended to be just that. She had gained a skill in doing so by having a lot of practice in other foster homes.

Once Emma was sure the woman had left the upstairs and had gone to bed herself she slipped off the covers off herself and took her backpack out from it's hiding place. She then made her way towards the stairs moving a slow pace skillfully not making a sound as to wake anyone.

Once Emma had reached midway down the stairs she saw the door, knowing she was almost home free. As soon as Emma reached the first floor the living room light went on revealing Ingrid sitting on the couch drinking hot cocoa with one extra cup in front of her with a blanket over her lap.

Emma stood there in quick shock with her mouth open for a second before she closed it.

"I made us some coco, want to join me?" she spoke as if she wasn't mad that Emma had almost run out leaving with her the money from the state which all of the foster parents were only concerned about.

Emma gripped the strap from her backpack nervously wondering what the woman would do. "No" she replied cooly hoping the woman did not notice she was trying to run.

"Suit yourself" she sighed before continuing. "You know by my count there are fifteen separate subconscious signs or tells that a new foster child displays when they are going to run away on his or her's first night. In the brief time we were together you showed seven"

Emma then bit her lip nervously.

"Not that I blame you, when I was younger I did the same thing"

Emma's interest peaked a bit "You ran away?" she asked disbelievingly.

"I tried to" she exhaled with a soft smile. "People in my life they uh..intervened. Do you want to know why?"

Emma was curious but wanted to make it like she didn't care knowing the woman was trying to relate to her. "Does it matter?"

"It did to me, they stopped me because they cared about me"

Emma knew it, figures she had a family. "Lucky you" Emma retorted not knowing how she could relate to her.

The woman looked at Emma wistfully and sadly. "No...lucky you, because now that you're living under my roof. I'm gonna care for you, the way they cared for me"

"Yeah well don't waste your time, I'm not interested" Emma told her not trusting knowing good well how often she had been burned by people who had said similar empty promises.

"Mmm-hmm. Suit yourself, go I won't stop you"

"You won't?" Emma questioned surprised glancing quickly at the door then back at Ingrid.

"No go on, more cocoa for me" the woman took another sip of her cup of cocoa while Emma slowly made moves towards the door as if testing what the woman said was legit. As she turned toward the door completely she heard the woman's voice again.

"I understand how difficult it must be to live under the same roof as someone like Kevin, who's deathly afraid of spiders." this made Emma stop and turn around and walk back towards Ingrid.

"Any spiders really, small spiders, big spiders even the rubber ones I keep in my desk in the drawer on the box of staples, poor Kevin" Ingrid said with a soft voice dwelling.

Emma smiled at the thought thinking already of it happening.

"It's a shame you can't stay Emma" the woman said looking at her waiting for the girl to say something.

Emma thinking it may not be so bad her said. "Maybe...maybe I can hang around for one more day" she said glancing at Ingrid starting to like the woman.

Ingrid smiled at her decision, before shrugging her shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal. "Works for me" she smiled once more earning and a flicker of a short grin from Emma.

Ingrid then asked Emma to sit down with her on the couch for some cocoa to which she accepted warily. Emma sat a little bit away however still close to Ingrid, while Ingrid passed the other cup of Hot cocoa in which the girl took with a thank you.

* * *

Eventually, Emma began to fall asleep on the couch Ingrid held a giggle at her trying to stay awake and suggested she go to sleep.

Ingrid and Emma soon went upstairs where Ingrid had gone into her bedroom to get ready for bed as Emma did. Ingrid came to check on Emma after to see that the girl was already in bed however a bit cold.

Ingrid then soon retrieved a blanket from her bedroom and placed over Emma carefully, as she finished spreading the blanket over her Emma snuggled into it softly turning in her sleep a bit.

Ingrid smiled softly before brushing the hair out from Emma's face before turning off the hallway light sneaking a last glance at a sleeping Emma before going to sleep herself.

She was finally here, with her. Safe.

One thing Ingrid would make sure was that it stayed that way.


	2. Maybe

The next morning Emma found herself in the bed bunk she had been told where she was going to be sleeping, she was in pajamas she had in her backpack which were old worn hand me downs. She found an extra blanket covering her which she found that she had snuggled into during the night wondering how it had gotten there.

She felt safe in the bed, however, knew she had to get up when the other kids did knowing if she didn't she would miss out on any sort of breakfast. If she wasn't fast enough there would be nothing left, so she got up and quickly changed into the clothes she had on the day before.

Heading down the stairs she could hear the other kids talking loudly from the kitchen, most were done eating by the time she got down there however Kevin was just opening up a cabinet when Emma came into the kitchen. As Kevin opened the cabinet he grinned at Emma with evil intent, Kevin then looked into the cabinet for the cereal box only to screaming in absolute terror and fear like a little girl.

Every kid's head whipped in his direction in surprise, as Kevin had fallen to the floor in fear every kid including Emma started laughing. Soon Ingrid came into the kitchen at the sound of Kevin's shrieking, she leaned against the fridge a bit crossing her arms looking down at Kevin. Kevin soon realized the spider was fake, anger flared inside of him when he saw Ingrid staring at him before she glanced at Emma where Kevin's eyes followed before she looked back at him.

Message received Kevin stood up from the floor in escape from the other foster kids laughs, as he went to leave the kitchen he passed Emma. He looked at her for a second as fear coursed over him once more before he ran up the stairs to the room he was apart of.

A couple of minutes later the other foster kids got ready for school including a newly silent Kevin, with the kitchen mostly empty Emma finally got to the cereal box to see it empty of cereal.

Emma sighed before a different box of cereal landed in front of her eyes, it was fruit loops. The one cereal she loved more than the rest and the one most foster homes do not have. She looked up to see who put it there to see Ingrid standing there with a smile before the woman went behind Emma to retrieve two bowls and spoons from the cabinet along with the milk from the fridge.

Ingrid sat down at the table across from Emma with a smile she slid Emma her bowl and spoon while she then poured cereal in her own bowl for herself. As they were both eating Ingrid spoke up to Emma.

"I was wondering since you don't start school today we could go do some errands today, especially get you some better fitting clothes"

Emma had her mouth open for a second in surprise and a bit of confusion, no other foster parent ever bought her clothes nor even cared. Emma always received hand me downs from social services.

"You're buying me clothes?" Emma's mouth hung open as she stopped eating, it had to be a trick no one had offered to buy her clothes the only time she received something new was when she was three and it was a dress from a social worker in hopes of Emma getting adopted.

"That surprises you?"

"Well, no has ever bought me clothes before. Usually, social services would drop off hand me downs for the kids at the group home that would last a couple of years"

"Well I"m not social services. I'm your foster mother and it is my job to take care of you and in that care, you shall have properly fitting clothes that do not have holes in them."

"thank you" Emma smiled softly at Ingrid grateful for what she was doing for her, maybe it wasn't going to be bad here after all.

"You can thank me later, now go get ready and we'll be on our way" Ingrid smiled as Emma jumped up after eating to go get her shoes and jacket.

* * *

Ingrid had spent the day with Emma letting her pick out outfits they even had fun together trying on random dresses and outfits, it was the most fun Emma had since Lily. Emma could tell that Ingrid wanted to ask and know what happened while she had run away however knew it was hard for Emma to share so she didn't ask, Emma liked that. Most foster parents would just demand to tell them or flat out not care in any way wanting something done or Emma locked up hidden away in a room.

When they had finished shopping Emma and Ingrid walked around the mall with their bags, Emma had gotten multiple outfits, hats, and even some fluffy socks that they saw while looking in which Ingrid had also gotten a pair of.

Emma had a great time with Ingrid however wasn't going to trust her completely. As they were walking Ingrid had pointed out a photo booth that people were exiting, she then smiled and took Emma's hand in her's and dragged her over to it in which she followed with a laugh.

"Look it takes pictures, we should do it"

"Why?"

"Because it looks fun, we can even make silly faces at the camera"

Emma smiled not seeing a reason not to. Smiling she said "Sure, why not"

"Great" Ingrid smiled pulling the curtain open going to set up the machine with a smile while Emma followed her.

With the machine started Emma and Ingrid sat next to each other looking at the camera. "Okay, first a normal picture" the two of them smiling close together cutely.

Emma then spoke "okay now let's do a silly one" they then both smiled laughing as they made silly faces together at the camera.

They continued making a shocked face and then one of them hugging each other smiling at the camera. Once the machine was finished Ingrid and Emma emerged from the photo booth with smiles on their faces. They quickly went to retrieve the photo's in which they had selected two copies to be printed.

When the pictures came out they both laughed at the pictures they had taken and their silly faces. Ingrid smiled fondly at them especially the regular pictures of her and Emma, she showed the girl.

"These are my favorite" Emma smiled back at her for a second before her smile faded a bit, she liked Ingrid however she reminded herself that not all good things last.

Ingrid then smiled at Emma one more time before fixing the girl's jacket a bit before declaring that they should head back to the house because for the other kid's school would be ending.

On the way out of the mall in a large crowd, Ingrid grabbed Emma's hand stating that she didn't want her to get lost, displaying on her face something Emma never really saw on someone's face when directed towards her.

Worry and Care.

* * *

On the bus ride home with Emma and Ingrid sitting together, Emma was tired and fell asleep a bit and Ingrid found the girl leaning her head on her causing a smile to appear on her face. Knowing the girl would be embarrassed later when she teased her about it she would pretend it never happened even though Ingrid would know it most certainly did.

In the middle of the ride, a woman sitting across from them spoke to Ingrid.

"She's tuckered out, huh" the woman chuckled.

Ingrid was wary however knew it was just a random person being friendly.

"Well, after a whole day trip to the mall I'm surprised she lasted this long" Ingrid smiled brushed a bit of hair from Emma's face.

"How old is she?" the woman asked.

"Thirteen" Ingrid knows this because it has been thirteen years since she came into this world, she knows Emma's exact birthday.

"Did you two have a mommy-daughter day?" The woman laughed knowing the pair had gone to the mall together.

"I'm sorry?" Ingrid was confused.

"Your daughter and you"

"Oh, she isn't mine" Ingrid smiled at the thought that someone would mistake Emma for hers.

"Really?" the woman seemed surprised.

Ingrid not wanting the woman to know Emma was a foster child said "I'm looking after her"

The woman nodded with a smile, when the bus stopped soon the woman got off with a wave of goodbye to Ingrid.

Once they neared closer to their stop Ingrid slowly shook Emma to rouse her from her light sleep. She woke with a confused look on her face as she didn't realize she had nearly slept on Ingrid.

"Were almost there, so get ready to get off" Emma then sat regularly in the bus seat, waiting for the bus to stop.

They both soon got off and walked down the block to the house, they both waited for the other kids to get home in the meantime Emma had found Ingrid's book collection and found 'Peter Pan'. Wanting to stay out of the other kid's way and Kevins Emma stayed in her bunk room reading the book she had once read in a group home two years ago in which she liked.

Ingrid was in the kitchen making the kids dinner and watching them, most at this time would be doing their homework in the dining room or the bedrooms. Kevin, however, was watching Emma at a distance, almost like how a predator observes it's prey.

Revenge danced in his eyes watching the blonde girl read, no one made him look weak...

* * *

A week had gone filled with Emma and Ingrid bonding, they were starting to get familiar with one another. Ingrid had learned from Emma after lying to her that she wasn't responsible for the attack on Kevin that she has what is like a superpower and can pinpoint a lie miles away.

Emma had been enrolled in the local school and embarrassingly enough Ingrid watched Emma as she got on the bus wishing her a good day at school. Emma had never had that before and secretly loved it, not that she would admit when calling Ingrid out on embarrassing her.

There were times where they hit small speed bumps however Ingrid was very patient with Emma giving her time.

One month after Emma arrived she came off the bus with a black eye and her clothes dirty, Ingrid asked her what happened in which she didn't respond. She then ushered Emma into the kitchen so she could get her some ice.

Emma sat on the countertop not daring to look Ingrid in the eye, Ingrid retrieve frozen peas from the freezer and then gently settled them onto Emma's black eye.

She winced at the cold it gave off.

"There now let it sit for an hour, I'm going to call the school and ask who did this" she demanded while going towards the phone.

"Ingrid" Emma tried to call out in protest knowing the woman wouldn't stop until she had the person responsible.

In the middle of the call facing the cord line in the wall.

"It was Kevin"

There was silence until Ingrid slowly hung up the phone, she sighed for a second closing her eyes before turning towards Emma. Ingrid looked to Emma sadly encouraging her to continue.

Emma didn't look at Ingrid as she told Ingrid of how Kevin had cornered her during lunch and then tossed her around with his gang before punching Emma in the face and leaving her in the dirt.

Ingrid looked at Emma's black eye checking on it seeing that it had only darkened, she wished it hadn't happened and knows shoe could have prevented it.

Emma seeing this told her "I've felt worse"

Ingrid began to cry and brought Emma's head in towards her.

"You shouldn't have had to"

As soon as Ingrid said it Emma then hugged Ingrid back wrapping her arms around her waist.

Emma held on Ingrid clutching her shirt as a few tears slipped out from her eyes, she had read Emma's file. She saw the photos that were used as evidence and the reports.

Ingrid cried as well and began rubbing Emma's back.

"Never again"


	3. Being There

**Present-day Storybrooke:**

At night Emma Swan laid in bed with her lamp light dimmed, it was a crazy day. She had gotten stuck in an ice wall trying to coax the women Elsa out and that they would help her find her sister Anna. She still felt chills from the ice, bundled up in like a million blankets Emma clutched a stuffed dog with black spots. It stuck out to her when she was in her closet, searching for more blankets with Killian. She stared at it puzzled knowing deep down in her gut that it was special, all she knew was that when she stared at it she felt happy.

She shook the feeling and thoughts from her mind as she then put the dog on her bedside table, then quickly shut off the light. She had a busy day tomorrow.

In Storybrooke, a woman watched the scene on an enchanted mirror longing to reach out and help Emma remember. They said it would take time for her memories to come back, Ingrid longed for her sweet girl to remember.

They would be together again, she promised it every day. She smiled as she watched her sleep peacefully, she had grown so much. Ingrid smiled as her eyes began to tear and dripped down onto her shirt.

"Goodnight, my sweet girl"

**Minnesota in the past:**

A week later Ingrid had requested Kevin be moved to a new home on the grounds that he was a danger to another foster child; Emma. After this happened Emma seemed to feel a little bit more comfortable since she showed up; however still shy at times and untrusting. Ingrid knew she had to find a way for the two of them to bond more.

It seemed fate was kind to her this time around.

One afternoon Ingrid had decided to pick up Emma after school ended, she walked through the school slowly knowing she had some time before Emma was done. She waited by the main office for Emma, looking around waiting she noticed something on the wall.

It was a poster of many for the school's sports, she noticed that there were other kids in the pictures looking to be having fun together. A thought then occurred to her, smiling she took a flyer and put it in her purse seeing that there were many more all over.

Later when they had gotten home Ingrid suddenly remembered about it and broached the subject to Emma while they were eating dinner.

"Hey, Em?"

"Hm?" Emma looked up at her name being called, she made eye contact with Ingrid who smiled as the girl slurped up a noodle from the chicken noodle soup she had made for dinner for everyone.

"I was thinking about something"

"what?"

"How do feel about sports?"

The question took Emma by surprise. "Well, I used to play some soccer and baseball with other kids at other places. One time at a group home some of the kids in the winter played Hockey on the frozen lake in the town, it was pretty fun. Why?"

Ingrid smiled "Well I saw the sports flyers in your school and I was thinking it could be something for us to do together" Ingrid asked with a smile and hopeful eyes.

Emma's heart fluttered thinking of the possibility to do something that the normal kids did with their parents. She never had that before and now she has someone who would want to do that with...

Emma smiled "Sounds good to me"

"Go Emma!" Ingrid shouted happily and loud as Emma dashed across the field kicking the soccer ball with ease followed by other girls trying to steal the ball back and some to help aid Emma in getting a goal.

As Emma approached the goal a girl from the other team tried to block her and steal the ball back however Emma dodged her and went around kicking the ball where the goalie wasn't standing.

A second later the goalie net can be heard swishing as the ball hit it making a goal followed by a whistle being blown signaling the end of the game. They had won and it was all because of Emma's winning goal!

Ingrid cheered as loud as she could as she watched Emma smiling from ear to ear as her teammates rushed towards her and tackled her with congratulatory hugs and tried to lift her up in the air. They carried her to the edge of the field before putting Emma down again cheering along with the crowd supporting the winning team.

After the teams shook hands saying great game to one another Emma rushed towards Ingrid after retrieving her things.

"Did you see it! I shot the winning goal, can you believe it. Oh my god, I got so nervous when the other girl tried to stop me!" Emma very quickly rambled on as Ingrid hugged her tightly laughing as Emma's mouth just kept on going twenty miles a minute.

"I did, I did! I watched the whole thing. I am so proud of you" Emma stopped talking and smiled as Ingrid spoke. When Ingrid said how proud she was at Emma, Emma barrelled into her quickly and hugged her tightly. Ingrid rubbed Emma's back and rocked with her in her arms for a minute or two before they separated from the hug. Emma had tears on her face, however, they were not of sadness but of joy.

Ingrid used her thumbs to wipe away Emma's tears from her face, before wiping her own.

Ingrid sighed before speaking. "What do you say about some celebratory ice cream, my treat?" Ingrid teased smiling at Emma.

Emma eagerly nodded her head wanting ice cream. "Yeah, as long as I get some rocky road!" Emma announced excitedly while walking off the field with Ingrid by her side. As she said it Ingrid cracked up laughing hysterical, that girl and her rocky road. She put her hand around Emma bringing her closer in for a side hug still laughing as Emma joined her in giggles.

* * *

Sitting outside grannies with her mug of cocoa long forgotten and half drank, she stared at the ice on the main road from Elsa in a trance thinking.

She could have sworn that someone took her hand in theirs and squeezed it tight. Emma didn't know why however she squeezed the hand back, and then as if she imagined it the hand disappeared softly as if dust.

Emma's eyes then darted to where the person would have been, she saw no one. Emma knew in her gut that someone was there, as Emma glanced around searching she saw her mother with her father pushing baby Neal in the stroller cooing at him smiling at each other walking her way on the sidewalk; the perfect family.

Emma gruffly gets up from the table placing a couple of bills down to pay and almost runs away towards the street bumping into Archie.

"Oh, Emma" Archie states in surprise, smiling at her.

"I'm sorry Archie, I didn't see you there" she avoids eye contact.

"That's quite alright" looking at Emma's face and expression caused him to worry, "Is everything alright?"

Emma then looked up at his face, the exclaimed softly. "I don't know" before shuffling her feet and started down the sidewalk of the main street.

The former cricket stared down the street staring at Emma Swan sadly as she walked away, as he did so he saw Snow and Charming obviously venture past him with their new child in the stroller going into grannies happy as can be.

Part of the equation clicked for him, they replaced her and don't even realize.

He wanted to make sure Emma was okay, she's his friend.

As Emma walked she passed many stores however one stuck out when glancing at the window display.

It was a sports store.

As she glanced in the window, she noticed a white and black ball with octagons.

_A woman with blonde hair smiling as she kicked the ball to Emma going back and forth in a grass field, Emma hogged the ball and the woman teased she was going to get her. Emma evaded playfully and then the woman wrapped her arms around Emma hoisting her up and away from the ball tickling her. Laughter took over both of them…._

She snapped out of the moment hearing her phone ring.

* * *

Emma was frustrated, she felt like everyone was ganging up on her. People were treating her like she couldn't handle herself anymore, they instantly accused Elsa of casting the curse on Mairan when it wasn't her. She was supposed to go find who was behind the ice wall and Marian's predicament. Like always the town was giving her a list of problems to fix, only now apparently they complain if she needs help sometimes.

She was having a hard time trying to catch Will Scarlet, it wasn't her fault she was still recovering from the ice wall incident. After chasing Will for a while he was finally tackled by David. He was helpful leading them to the ice cream shop, the whole back room was covered in ice. A kind of ice one can't explain with science, only magic.

Killian and Elsa had followed the snow magic back to its source to find a blonde woman in the forest, instantly Killian whips out his cell phone and attempts to reach Emma.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Killian whispers as he pulls Elsa from sticking out from the wood log.

"Sorry, I've never seen someone like me before" Elsa curiously answers "She doesn't look evil" she hopes the woman isn't. Killian warns her that may not be the case.

After waiting too long Killian proposes they go find Emma. The woman who's been secretly listening stops Killian where he was walking with her ice powers upon hearing the name.

The Snow Queen stops them stating that she can't let them leave and tells Elsa about her sister Anna. She said Elsa's memories had been taken by the rock trolls because of what happened with Anna. Anna had put Elsa in the urn for fear of her powers, Elsa didn't believe it.

"Look at the people in this town, they ready to burn you at the stake"

"Because of what you did, you hurt one of them!"

"You mean that woman, Marian. Well, not everything appears to be what they are." the snow queen stated cryptically causing confusion between Killian and Elsa.

"What is that supposed to mean. Why?"

The Snow Queen then looked away thinking about it "I was trying to protect someone" she sadly smiled at some thoughts.

"No matter, these people still blamed you for it. Eventually, everyone turns on people like us. Even friends. Even Family. They're just waiting for a reason" she then begins to form sharp ice icicles over Killian.

Elsa begs her to stop, it was no use the woman had neutralized Elsa magic. She needed to show Elsa that these people will turn on her after she was done with Killian. Trying to prove her point.

"No!"

"Hey!" "Dairy Queen!" Emma shouts running onto the scene with David alongside her. The woman looks from the icicles hanging towards the voice.

Her breath leaves her body as she gasps, her tone instantly changes to fragile tone. With the beginnings of tears in her eyes. "Emma?"

This is when Emma gets a clear look at the woman, she seems so familiar to her that it almost screams out. "Do we know each other?"

The woman hadn't even replied before she had disappeared in a flurry of snow left behind. The icicles began falling and Emma had used her magic to push Killian out of harm's way as they fell.

After Emma had vigorously looked for signs of the woman, if she left anything behind and how she got away. "There's no sign of anything" she sighed loudly glancing over the forest.

"What is it, are you okay?" David asked concerned. Thinking Emma was thinking about earlier. "Hey, we are going to get her. Don't let Regina shake your confidence"

"It's not that. This Snow Queen. This woman, when she said my name it sounded familiar"

She stared into the woods as they all headed back into town, that woman there was something. She couldn't shake the feeling, she closed her eyes for a second as she felt a slight pain in her head.

* * *

" _Emma?"_

* * *

_The Snow Queen was walking through the forest in the middle of the night, she needed to find a place to stay since they found her workplace. Oh, Emma, she thought._

_She sensed someone behind her and looked to find the dark one sitting there like the smug person he is._

_"Don't worry dearie, it's only me" Gold softly smiled playfully putting his hands up jokingly._

_"I heard things didn't work out the way you wanted"_

_"They will" she said softly having faith._

_"We shall see..." he stood up approaching her slowly "and did uh Miss Swan remember you?"_

_"No" she said softly with a saddening tone._

_"It will happen...eventually. You desperately want that don't you?" he asked trying to figure out her plan._

_The snow queen stayed silent staring at the manipulative man calmly, he knew what had happened he was just baiting her._

_"Are you sure you don't want my help?"_

_"When I'm ready to make a deal, I'll come to you"_

_"A moment I eagerly wait for"_


End file.
